


Himawari's Christmas Celebration

by YenGirl



Series: The San-nin and the Kunoichi [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Christmas Eve Dinner, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Possible OOC-ness, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenGirl/pseuds/YenGirl
Summary: Someone else finds out about Himawari's special friend. Chaos ensues. Sequel to The Little White Snake.
Series: The San-nin and the Kunoichi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073861
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seasons Greetings, everyone! Here's my annual offering for Christmas. Enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Story Start -

Snow had arrived in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. As early as a week ago, the inhabitants of Konoha awoke to a pristine blanket of white outside their windows.

It started as a thin layer, turning to slush and muddy puddles on the ground by mid morning. But the snowfall grew heavier every night until on the morning of Christmas Eve, it was higher than Naruto Uzumaki's knees.

"Papa's trousers are getting wet, Boruto-nii-chan," Himawari commented, kneeling on the sofa and looking out the living room window.

"He'll be fine." Boruto continued eating his breakfast.

"But he'll catch a cold and-" Himawari broke off on a surprised giggle.

"What? Did Tou-chan fall down?" Boruto looked up from his plate.

When Himawari shook her head, he got up and hurried to the window. Their father was clearing a path with both hands out in front, snow blowing away on either side of him.

"Wind release, huh?" Boruto smirked. "Smart move, Tou-chan. I'll do that too, you know!"

"Is your training still on today, Boruto?" Hinata asked. "Make sure you wear something warm."

"Don't worry, Kaa-chan, it'll be fun!" Boruto said with a grin.

"Don't be too sure about that," Hinata chided. "It's been snowing every night. Even your ojii-chan is recovering from a cold."

That was why Boruto and Himawari still hadn't visited the Hyuuga compound to receive their annual Christmas presents from their grandfather.

"We'll be fine," Boruto assured her. "Konohamaru-nii-chan promised to have a snowball fight this afternoon; Mugino-san and him against the three of us!"

"Well, make sure you're here by five. Are you sure Konohamaru-kun and Mugino-san don't want to join us?"

"I'm sure, Kaa-chan," Boruto said. "They have plans of their own."

"Well, don't be late then."

For the past few years, Sasuke, Sakura and Sarada joined the Uzumakis for Christmas Eve dinner and returned the favour the next day for dinner. Mitsuki was always invited to both meals, but tonight would be the first time that Orochimaru accompanied his son.

\- o -

Hinata and Himawari spent the whole afternoon getting dinner ready. A small Christmas tree had been set up in a corner of the living room, decorated with baubles, tinsel and fairy lights. A pile of gaily wrapped gifts lay underneath.

Hinata had decided on fried chicken, beef stew, mashed potatoes, plain rice, miso soup and deviled eggs which Orochimaru seemed to like very much. Sakura would bring over a salad and a Christmas cake. Himawari helped her mother to mash the boiled potatoes and decorate the deviled eggs while she chatted on.

"I hope we prepared enough eggs, Kaa-chan. Shiro-chan loves them!"

Hinata chuckled, looking at the heaping plate.

"I'm sure we did. Don't forget to call him Orochimaru-san in front of your father and Sasuke-oji-san."

"I know," Himawari replied. "Otherwise, their eyes will start twitching."

"That's right," Hinata said, biting back another chuckle.

When the doorbell rang a little while later, they both looked at each other and then Hinata's head whipped towards the clock on the wall - it was just past four.

"Who could it be?" She wondered and went to wash her hands at the sink.

"Maybe Shiro-chan's early!" Himawari clambered down from the kitchen chair and ran out into the hallway.

"Let me see who it is first," Hinata said, hastily following her while wiping her hands on her apron.

"Boruto-chan! Himawari-chan!" A deep, gravelly and very familiar voice called out.

Hinata exchanged another startled look with her daughter before opening the door. Standing on their doorstep in a winter coat and scarf with large paper bag in hand, was none other than the Head of the Hyuuga Clan, Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Ojii-chan!" Himawari greeted with a big smile. "Merry Christmas, ojii-chan!"

"Merry Christmas, Himawari-chan! Ho. Ho. Ho."

"Otou-sama," Hinata greeted rather faintly. "You're not supposed to be out in such cold weather! We said we'd visit once you recovered."

"Nonsense!" Hiashi declared. "Can't a grandfather bring his own grandchildren their presents? Ho. Ho. Ho!"

Himawari giggled and dragged her grandfather inside by the hand before closing the door.

"Hanabi is meeting friends for dinner so I said I'd join you all instead," Hiashi continued.

"I... see," Hinata said, still in that faint tone. "She never said a word."

Himawari stared at her in surprise. Her mother was well known for her polite and gracious manners, but right now, she was just standing there with her right eye twitching. With a sigh, Himawari turned back to Hiashi.

"Of course you can stay for dinner, ojii-chan! Right, Kaa-chan?"

\- o -

Orochimaru and his team set out from their underground lab at five in the evening. Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin wanted a night out and promised to be on their best behaviour while in Konoha.

"Don't worry, Orochimaru-sama," Suigetsu drawled. "I'll make sure Karin doesn't sneak off to the Uchiha home to spy on Sasuke."

"Of course I won't," Karin snapped and tossed her head, cheeks turning red.

"There won't be anyone home anyway," Jugo said. "Sasuke and his family always have Christmas Eve dinner with the Uzumakis."

"Oh?" Karin's eyes widened at once, gleaming with interest.

"Great, you just _had_ to tell her that," Suigetsu sighed. "Now she'll sneak off to the Hokage's house instead!"

"Of course I won't!"

Orochimaru sighed and pressed his fingers to his temple.

"Don't cause any trouble. We'll meet back at the main gates at eleven."

"Yes, boss!"

\- o -

Hinata hadn't felt this stressed since Himawari's seventh birthday last August when Orochimaru visited their home for the first time. Since then, she and Sakura had gotten their husbands reconciled - if very grudgingly - to the idea of having Orochimaru at their table on festive occasions.

It made for stilted conversations, expounding on the weather to death (good thing there was snow this year!) and a few elbow nudges, kicks under the table and meaningful looks, but it was worth it - Himawari was always very happy to have her special friend Orochimaru join them for a celebration.

But what was to be done _now?_

Hinata refused to send her father back to the Hyuuga compound without dinner especially with the obvious signs and smells of a big feast underway. She cringed at the very thought. Besides, Hanabi who usually dined with him was out meeting friends which meant their father would be all alone on Christmas Eve with only the servants for company.

But the alternative was dining with Orochimaru whom Hiashi hadn't seen since... well, since the Fourth Great Ninja war. Hinata couldn't recall if they had even met then. The Hyuuga clan had joined in the battle against the Ten Tails while Orochimaru had gone to the aid of the Five Kage.

Hinata gave the beef stew a final stir and covered the pot. Then she peeped at the living room where Himawari was happily chatting with her grandfather. The clock said it was very nearly five.

Naruto, Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki would arrive soon. Sasuke and Sakura would come at six and Orochimaru at half past six. With a sigh, Hinata hoped her husband and friends had some good ideas to prevent a possible explosion.

\- o -

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at six on the dot, complete with presents, cake and covered bowl of salad. They were greeted at the door by Naruto and Hinata who had identical fixed grins on their faces. One peep into the living room where Hiashi was listening to a recounting of the latest Team Seven mission, and Sasuke and Sakura's eyes went wide in unison.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologised once she had pulled Sakura to the back of the house on the pretext of looking for additional placemats. "My father just turned up without any warning."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Sakura assured her.

"Should I tell him about Orochimaru?"

Sakura hesitated before shaking her head.

"There's no need, I think. Orochimaru's been an exemplary guest so far and your father's the head of his clan. Neither will cause any trouble, I'm sure."

"I hope so," Hinata said fervently. "I'll put my father next to Himawari since he loves to talk to her. But I don't want Orochimaru to feel left out."

"We'll keep him occupied," Sakura promised with a familiar glint in her eye. "Even if I have to fill his ears with medical ninjutsu facts all night!"

They both laughed at that, but stopped when they remembered his past exploits. Orochimaru was one of the legendary san-nin and famous (or infamous) for conducting experiments of all kinds in his quest for immortality.

"Although he probably knows more about the human anatomy than me," Sakura said weakly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Hinata told her and knew she was trying to reassure herself as well.

\- o -

When the doorbell rang a few minutes later, four of the five adults were so tense they jumped while the other merely looked surprised.

"It's Shiro-chan!" Himawari exclaimed, eyes lighting up. She jumped up from where she and the others were playing a board game and rushed out of the living room, Naruto a step behind her.

Himawari flung open the door with all the confidence of an eight year old who knew who her guest was. Indeed, it was Orochimaru who stood there with a bag of gifts in his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Shiro-chan!" Himawari chirped.

"Merry Christmas, Himawari-chan," Orochimaru greeted with a gentle smile. Then he looked up and almost took a step back, smile disappearing. "Hokage-sama. Sasuke-kun."

"Orochimaru," Naruto greeted in a polite voice.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke greeted in a neutral voice.

In the blink of an eye, Hiashi Hyuuga stood behind them with his Byakugan activated, long hair lifting and robes rippling from the speed of his appearance.

"What is _he_ doing here?" He demanded in a cold voice.

\- Chapter End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Japanese term for grandfather ('ojii') and uncle ('oji') sound very similar so I tried to differentiate it a bit more using the honorific 'chan' in how Hiashi's grandchildren address him, and 'san' in how they address Sasuke.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it, would love to hear from you :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

When the doorbell rang, Hinata was taking out the tray of fried chicken from the oven. By the time she set it down on the counter and shut the oven door, the living room had emptied. She hurried out to the hallway to see everyone crowded at the door with her father's broad back almost blocking the view.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

His furious voice brought her up short.

Age and two decades of peace after the Fourth Great Ninja War had mellowed Hiashi Hyuuga. Nowadays, he acted just like any grandfather who was happy to have his children visit him and who doted on his grandchildren.

It was easy to forget that he was still the leader of one of the strongest clans in the Leaf Village, and that he had been a _very_ strict and unbending father to his own two daughters.

"Otou-sama, Orochimaru-san is joining us for dinner," Hinata said as calmly as she could.

"I gathered as much seeing as no one has chased him away yet. What I want to know is _why._ "

Sakura shot Hinata a look and they both turned to their respective husbands.

Naruto looked like he wanted to flee back to the Hokage Tower. Sasuke looked like he wanted to join him there. Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki looked wary, their gazes going from one adult to another. Himawari's eyes were huge as she did the same and then she reached out and grabbed Orochimaru's free hand.

"Please come in, Orochimaru-san," she said in a formal voice. "It's cold out."

Her words roused Naruto from his shock. In an instant, his expression firmed and his shoulders squared under his orange jacket.

"Himawari-chan is right, you know! Come in before all the warm air escapes," he said with hearty cheer and nudged Sasuke in the ribs just as Sakura did the same on his other side.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed with a pained sounding cough.

"Naruto, are you inviting him in?" Hiashi demanded, looking appalled.

"Yes, I am," Naturo replied. "He's our guest."

Himawari gave Orochimaru's hand another tug.

"Ojii-chan, Orochimaru-chan is having dinner with us!" She announced, making everyone wince at the honorific. "I invited him myself!"

"Orochimaru- _chan?_ " Hiashi echoed, looking even more appalled.

"Uh-huh!" Bracing her feet, Himawari gave another tug until Orochimaru, looking both resigned and defensive, stepped inside.

The others all backed up a step as Mitsuki went to close the door. Hinata would have smiled if she weren't so worried. She couldn't help wondering if her daughter had any idea of the effort it took for Orochimaru to enter their home when every last bit of him looked like he wanted to flee instead.

"Merry Christmas, Father."

"Merry Christmas, Mitsuki," Orochimaru acknowledged, tearing his gaze away from Hiashi's unblinking one.

"Merry Christmas, Orochimaru-san!" Boruto and Sarada chorused in unison.

"Merry Christmas, Boruto-kun, Sarada-chan."

"Is that it?" Hiashi's harsh voice sounded. "Not only are the Hokage, my daughter and their friends supporting him, the younger generation is as well? I shouldn't be surprised. They don't know the Orochimaru my peers and I know, the one the _Sandaime_ knew."

His voice was heavy with meaning, causing another round of worried looks.

"Father, let's discuss this later," Naruto said in a quiet voice.

"How much later?" Hiashi demanded. "After dinner with Orochimaru? After the children open their presents? I refuse to sit at the same table as him!"

"Otou-sama, please," Hinata began. "Orochimaru-san is Himawari's friend."

That didn't make it any better.

"FRIEND?!" Hiashi roared.

\- o -

The hallway of the Uzumaki home seemed too small to contain all the rising voices that ricocheted painfully on Orochimaru's eardrums. He stood very still as the cacophony of voices grew and swelled, as he watched the faces around him turn red with anger and embarrassment.

It was almost like being on trial except with Mitsuki on one side of him, shoulder touching his arm while Himawari pressed close to his other side, her small hand clutching his like a lifeline.

Hiashi Hyuga was loudly denouncing him by bringing up his past. Everything, from the shady experiments Orochimaru had done, the alliances he had created, the betrayal that had resulted in the Sandaime's death, joining the Akatsuki and many more.

Throughout it all, Orochimaru kept silent. He had thought the hardest persons to convince that he meant Himawari-chan no harm were Naruto and Sasuke, even though Naruto believed in a person's inherent goodness, and Orochimaru had helped Sasuke find answers about the Uchiha massacre.

He should have known it was the older generation who would oppose him the most; the ones old enough to witness his crimes and remember them. He had thought he knew what regret felt like - the acid of remorse burning into his soul and the taste of bile rising in his throat... but _this_ felt a thousand times worse.

Something tugged at his hand, rousing him from his thoughts.

" _Just listen_ , Shiro-chan," Himawari said.

"Believe me, Father, I thought exactly like you did."

"Sakura and I didn't trust him with Himawari-chan either."

"But so far, he's been good, otou-sama."

"Yes, he's been polite."

"Ojii-chan, he protected Himawari-chan in the park, you know!"

"He's Mitsuki's parent. You know Mitsuki's our teammate."

"You should've seen those bullies run when he stretched out his neck and stuck out his tongue. That was awesome, you know!"

"Boruto-nii-chan, w-what do you mean?"

"Eh, it was nothing, Himawari-chan!"

"Otou-sama, _please_ be reasonable."

Orochimaru stared at them, a tiny, flickering warmth taking hold in his chest to see Hokage and his family and friends defending him. It made his throat ache with an unaccustomed tightness. It made him feel small, humble and unworthy.

Of _her._

Orochimaru looked down at Himawari, sniffling and pressed close to his side as she stared up at her beloved grandfather. Hiashi Hyuuga had blood ties to her. Orochimaru didn't.

When she released his hand to rub at her eyes, he saw his chance.

"Merry Christmas, little one," he whispered and opened the front door just enough to slip out.

\- o -

_A couple of minutes later..._

"Either _he_ goes or _I_ will!" Hiashi Hyuuga delivered that ultimatum in a booming voice that brought about an abrupt silence.

Sasuke looked around, eyes narrowing.

"Orochimaru's already left," he said.

"So has Mitsuki," Sarada said with a frown.

"Wait - where's Himawari-chan?" Hinata looked around.

So did everyone, Boruto even bounding upstairs to check and Sakura peeping in the living room. It was Sarada who noticed the front door was ajar and pulled it open.

"There!" She pointed and they all turned to look, Boruto almost falling down the stairs in his haste.

Himawari was slowly making her way down the long driveway, snow up to her waist. She had almost reached the main road.

Naruto and Hinata exchanged stunned looks and looked back out the door.

"Shiro-chan! Mitsuki-nii-chan!" Himawari called tearfully. "Come back!"

"Himawari-chan!" Naruto and Hinata said at the same time and rushed to the door, Sarada quickly leaping to one side.

Then - _floomph!_ \- Himawari lost her balance and fell face down in the snow.

"Himawari-chan!" Naruto and Hinata shouted.

Orochimaru reached Himawari first, lifting her to her feet and then carrying her when she threw herself into his arms while Mitsuki patted her leg.

"Himawari-chan!"

There was a little skirmish as five adults and two teenagers tried to squeeze out the door at the same time and got stuck there. Boruto and Sarada slipped through first, having the advantage of being smaller than the adults, and hurried down the driveway.

Boruto decided to take a leaf out of Naruto's book and cleared the way with a powerful Wind Release that made the snow churn about like a snowstorm.

"Boruto!" Sarada wiped at her glasses in exasperation, but Boruto didn't hear her. He was staring wide eyed at the sight of his little sister clinging to Orochimaru.

"Don't cry, little one," Orochimaru said, patting her back rather awkwardly.

"I don't want you to go," Himawari-chan sobbed into his ear, her arms wound tight around his neck.

"You have your family and grandfather with you," he tried to soothe her. "And friends."

Himawari pulled back enough to glare at him with tearful blue eyes.

"I want Shiro-chan too!" She insisted, holding his face with her small hands for good measure.

"Well, uh, Mitsuki-kun can eat with you all," Orochimaru tried again.

"Shiro-chan _and_ Mitsuki-nii-chan!" Himawari insisted. She patted his cheek. "Please?"

Orochimaru and Mitsuki exchanged a helpless look.

Someone cleared their throat and Orochimaru turned to see everyone standing a few feet away, Hinata in front of them with her arms outstretched as if keeping them back. It was Naruto who stood before him, blue eyes not narrowed in distrust or anger, but wide and earnest.

"Orochimaru-san. Please have dinner with us."

The addition of the honorific wasn't lost on Orochimaru. He inclined his head, all too aware of the clingy girl in his arms.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. But my past exploits would only cause indigestion. Hinata-san's excellent dishes deserve to be enjoyed to the fullest."

Hinata came to stand beside Naruto.

"By all my guests including you, Orochimaru-san," she said firmly. "And the food is getting cold."

Sasuke and Sakura walked up to join them.

"While my salad is getting warm," Sakura said with a wry smile.

"Hn." Sasuke said when she poked him in the side.

Boruto and Sarada were next.

"Mitsuki, you and your fath- uh, moth- eh, parent need to join us," Boruto blushed at his faux pas while Sarada sighed and shook her head.

"Yes, please do," she added.

Mitsuki nodded at Orochimaru, looking hopeful.

"May I?" Naruto held out his arms.

Orochimaru tried to hand Himawari over but she clung even tighter to him, wrapping her legs around his chest for good measure.

Naruto sighed and let his arms drop.

"Guess she wants to make sure you come with us," he said and laughed, shaking his head. "Let's all go back, you know."

"Yes, her clothes are wet," Hinata fretted, touching her leggings. "I need to get her changed right away."

Orochimaru looked around at their solemn faces and then at the silent figure standing behind them, arms folded across his chest, radiating disapproval.

"If you're sure," he said cautiously.

"We are," Naruto said at once. "I've heard about your past. I'm not commending or condemning them right now because you're _not_ here on trial. You're here for a Christmas Eve dinner as Himawari's special friend."

"Please, Shiro-chan?" Himawari asked, now patting his hair.

Orochimaru sighed and gave her a small smile.

"If it pleases you, little one."

\- Chapter End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it and take care :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again and Happy New Year, everyone! May this be a better year for all of us. Enjoy this final chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

A sombre group made their way back to the Uzumaki house. In the lead were Naruto and Orochimaru who was carrying a quietly sniffling Himawari. Behind them were a glowering Hiashi and an anxious Hinata. Sasuke and Sarada followed and then Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki who traded silent looks and shrugs.

Orochimaru could feel all the eyes trained at his back. He supposed the only reason he hadn't been sent flying off into orbit by a well placed Gentle Fist or had a kunai planted right in his back was because it would endanger Himawari... and because of her tearful pleas.

It seemed that even Hiashi Hyuuga, one of the sternest clan leaders in Konoha, wasn't immune to his only granddaughter's tears.

As soon as they stepped inside and Orochimaru set Himawari on her feet, Hinata ushered her towards the stairs.

"Come along, Himawari-chan. You need a hot bath before dinner."

Orochimaru's clothes were also wet from wading through the snow and then crouching down to pick Himawari up, but it didn't bother him.

"Please wait, Kaa-chan!" Himawari grabbed Orochimaru and Hiashi's right hands, and pulled both towards her, ignoring their startled looks.

"Alright!" Boruto cheered. "She wants you two to shake hands, you know! Then we can all eat together!"

Ignoring Hiashi and Orochimaru's increasingly discomfited expressions, Himawari shook her head, her small fingers moving their larger ones to form...

"The unity sign," Mitsuki said.

A pin drop silence ensued as everyone stared down at Hiashi and Orochimaru's hands, still being held by Himawari, and then up at their stunned faces. Hinata caught Naruto and Sasuke exchanging wry grins and wondered if they were recalling a certain fight in the Academy Grounds almost three decades ago.

"Loser," Sasuke muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Dobe," Naruto muttered back.

"Ojii-chan, Shiro-chan, I want us all to eat together," Himawari announced. Her eyelashes were still wet, but her voice brooked no refusal.

Sasuke gave a huff of amusement and quickly turned it into a cough.

"Himawari-chan, I-" Hiashi and Orochimaru spoke together and stopped, trading discomfited looks.

"Can you two do that tonight? Please?" Himawari asked, her voice wobbling at the last word.

With a sigh, Orochimaru nodded. With a scowl, Hiashi did the same. They clasped index and middle fingers for exactly one second before releasing.

"Thank you!" Himawari beamed at them before Hinata started hustling her upstairs, leaving behind an awkward silence.

"Alright!" Naruto clapped his hands once. "Let's go sit by the fire, you know!"

"Good idea, Naruto. I'll reheat the miso soup and we can all have some while we wait," Sakura said.

Everyone found seats in the living room while Sarada went to help her mother. Sasuke built up the fire in the hearth with a quick hand seal and looked at Naruto who gave a little shrug. They still had dinner and presents to get through before they could call this evening a success.

\- o -

When Hinata and a freshly bathed Himawari came downstairs some twenty minutes later, everyone was more than ready for dinner. Hinata thanked Sakura for keeping the chicken back in the oven and reheating the stew.

Everyone gathered around the large round table purchased for such occasions. Seeing Naruto seating Hiashi on his right and Sasuke on his left, Hinata told Himawari to sit next to Hiashi and placed Orochimaru on her other side. Sakura sat beside Sasuke while Mitsuki sat beside Orochimaru. Boruto and Sarada claimed the next two seats so Hinata took the remaining chair between Sarada and her mother.

This was as good as it was going to get.

As she had suspected, the dinner topics remained safe, if boring and likely repeated. Everyone praised her cooking and complained or were happy about the weather and earlier snowfall. Sakura brought up a new internship program at the hospital and Naruto mentioned next year's plans to add a new wing there and to upgrade the playground at the Academy. Boruto boasted about the snowball fight Team Seven had enjoyed that afternoon where they soundly trounced Konohamaru-nii-chan and Mugino-san until they were half buried in the snow and begging for mercy.

Despite the cheerful voices and Boruto's boisterous laugh, it was the conversation carried out in a piping treble and a gravely voice that everyone found themselves listening to, especially when the topic of next year's Valentine's Day and White Day came up.

If it weren't for Hiashi's disbelieving stare, Hinata might have giggled at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke's synchronised eye twitch when Himawari reminded Orochimaru of his upcoming dates with her. It seemed she owed him chocolates from this year's White Day and hadn't forgotten about it.

\- o -

Dinner wound to a close and Hinata and Sakura exchanged relieved smiles. With a bit of prompting, Sakura and Boruto began clearing the table. Sakura went to take her Christmas cake from the fridge while Mitsuki got clean plates and forks.

The light sponge cake decorated with whipped cream and fresh strawberries received due praise and was cut up with a big slice for everyone. Orochimaru took a small bite of his before giving the rest to Himawari.

After that, they cleared the table before gathering in the living room to sip tea and open presents. Only the children received gifts, but Hinata and Sakura did their annual exchange of food hampers containing premium snacks, liqueur filled chocolates and sake.

The gaily wrapped presents were retrieved from the base of the Christmas tree and passed to their recipients. Happy thanks were uttered, accompanied by excited smiles. Over the next half hour, there were the sounds of tearing paper and exclamations of delight.

Boruto received trading cards, video games, comic books and a jacket to replace his torn one.

"Kaa-chan, my current one is still fine, you know!" He protested.

Sarada received books, gourmet tea flavoured pastries and snacks, and a dress.

"Thank you, mama, papa, but when would I even wear _this?_ "

Mitsuki received trading cards, a shogi set and books. He didn't say anything about not receiving clothes but he did look a little wistfully at Boruto's new black jacket trimmed in blue.

Himawari received decorative hairpins, books, plushies as well as dresses.

After all the presents had been exclaimed over, everyone turned to Orochimaru. With a solemn look, he reached into one of his sleeves and took out something small, half hidden in his palm.

Everyone looked on with curiosity, Naruto even leaning forward a little as if ready to intervene if needed.

"This is for you, Himawari-chan," Orochimaru said. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Himawari was holding Hiashi's gift, a large dog plushie, but she quickly held out her free hand, palm up, and closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open again when something was dropped onto her palm. A small white snake about six inches long looked back at her, small head raised and bottom half neatly curled up. It had the same eye markings as Orochimaru.

"Oh! A real Shiro-chan just for me!" Himawari cried in excitement, dropping the dog plushie to cradle the snake with both hands. "His pretty eyes are just like yours!"

Hiashi's eyes almost bugged out at both gift and words while Boruto snorted and Sarada giggled. Mitsuki looked pleased.

"It's a she," Orochimaru said, cheeks going pink at the compliment.

"A girl Shiro-chan? Thank you, Shi-uhm, Orochimaru-chan!"

"A _snake?_ " Hiashi demanded, looking displeased.

"She's not... eh, poisonous, is she?" Naruto asked.

"Or a summons?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowed.

"Of course not, Hokage-sama, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru replied. "She's a harmless garden snake, albeit an albino one. She's tame, can catch her own food and will remain that size even when full grown."

"Why does she have the same eye markings as you?" Hiashi demanded, pointedly omitting the 'pretty' adjective.

"Ah. I'm afraid that's a trade secret, Hiashi-san," Orochimaru replied with a tiny smirk.

"She's kind of cute, but doesn't she feel slimy?" Sarada asked, wrinkling her nose a bit.

"Not at all, Sarada-nee-chan!" Himawari said. "Her skin is dry and cool just like Orochimaru-chan's when he's a Shiro-chan!"

No one had ever seen Orochimaru blush _that_ particular shade of pink before.

"Would you like touch her?" Himawari asked Sarada who quickly declined.

Boruto was unafraid and reached out a finger, chuckling when the snake's tiny tongue flickered over it before she allowed him to pat her head. Then she curled around Himawari's wrist like a bracelet, looking quite content.

"She looks lovely, Himawari-chan," Hinata said when no one one ventured anything else.

"I love her!" Himawari declared. "Thank you, Orochimaru-chan!"

"You're welcome. Well, it's time I left," Orochimaru and stood up, Mitsuki copying him.

"I will take my leave as well," Mitsuki said.

"You're both welcome to stay longer," Hinata told them, "but it's Himawari's bedtime."

Himawari hugged everyone and thanked them again for their gifts. Finally, she turned to Orochimaru and held out her arms, causing the three male adults to become being twitchy eyed again.

With a wary glance around, Orochimaru knelt on the carpet to oblige, only putting one arm around Himawari's shoulders. It didn't stop her from giving him a tight squeeze.

"I'm growing my hair long, did you notice?" She whispered in his ear before releasing him.

"I did, little one," he assured her. "You look as pretty as a flower."

"Thank you," she said with a sunny smile. "I hope you'll come to the village on New Year's Eve. Mama lets me stay up til midnight to watch the fireworks!"

"I will try, but no promises," Orochimaru told her and got to his feet. He bowed to Naruto.

"Thank you for having me over, Hokage-sama."

He turned to bow to Hinata.

"Thank you for dinner, Hinata-san. As usual, you have outdone yourself."

"You're welcome, Orochimaru-san," Hinata told him, flushed with delight. "We hope to see you around on New Year's Eve."

The others wished Orochimaru and Mitsuki goodnight, but Hiashi only gave a brief unsmiling nod which Orochimaru returned in kind.

\- o -

Both parent and child were silent as they made their way to Mitsuki's apartment to wait. There was an hour more to go before Orochimaru met his team at the main gates. The shops and eateries were closed, but the roads still brightly lit.

"It's a pity Hiashi Hyuuga showed up," Orochimaru remarked.

"Would you have fought him if he insisted that you leave?" Mitsuki asked.

With a low chuckle, Orochimaru looked up at the sky. It had started snowing again

"Who knows? I'm sure Naruto-kun would've stopped us since it would've made things unpleasant for all."

"Not to mention Himawari-chan would be very upset," Boruto agreed. His parent preferred peace over fighting, but wouldn't want to lose face either.

"Then it's a good thing her grandfather loves her."

"Like you do?"

"Like we all do," Orochimaru replied calmly.

Mitsuki nodded and didn't say anymore as they walked on through the cold and wintry night.

\- Story End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little story. Please leave a comment if you did and take care :)


End file.
